marqsonepiecefandomcom-20200213-history
Rock
Appearance Rock is a young human male. He is 5'10 in height, and is considerably strong in terms of physical fitness. His trademark spiky hair distincts him from the rest, along with the fact that he also sports a headband occasionally. He has peach skin, and dark blue eyes. Personality A happy-go-lucky soul who wishes to be free. Rock has always attracted attention by being himself, and spreading his attitude amongst others (for better or for worse). Despite his happy exterior, he possesses a deep longing for a lost friend. One that will seemingly never come again. Along with all of this, he also has a true sense of justice, and attempts to do the right thing whenever it is possible. He is often torn between two sides of everything, because he is a pirate with the heart of a marine. Additionally, Rock has been known to be very naive. He trusts many people, regardless of what they have done in the past, or who they are affiliated with. He respects women to the utmost extent, for he is an extreme chivalrist, and will defend any woman of the sea (no matter the affiliation). '''Likes: '''Martial arts, headbands, food, strong people, justice, friendship, heroes, chivalry, WOMEN (huehuehue), freedom '''Dislikes: '''Evil, bullies, reading, violence, ghosts, spicy foods, helpless people, Abilities and Powers '''Rokushiki''' ''Soru: ''Rock is able to move at high speeds, appearing as if he is teleporting. A useful technique that is used to escape, attack, and just manuever across the sea. '''Hand to Hand''' ''Martial Arts'': Rock is proficient in hand to hand combat, although he has never had any formal training. He listens to his instincts and flows with the battle, which is what gives him an edge in battle. His unorthodox ways make him unpredictable, therefore giving him an advantage to those who try to read his motions. ''Brute Strength'': Training since he was 12 years of age, Rock has developed a great amount of power. This is beneficial to his martial arts, as he pours his soul into battle to defeat his enemies. ''Fighting Instinct'': A natural born fighter, Rock's sharp eyes can detect where attacks will come from which aids him in combat. (His natural instincts are not on par to haki.) Story On a calm island, a young boy washes up on the shore. He's about 12 years old, peach skin, black spiky hair, and dark blue eyes. As Rock met the people on the island, he discovered he had no memory of the past. He met various friends, but the 2 who stood out were "Leon" and "Loge". Through the days he spent with them, it was like paradise. Playing "pirate" and acting as their favorite infamous pirate. Rock discovered his dream, to be "free" and become a pirate. He began training at the islands, practicing his hand-to-hand. He didn't have a martial arts style, but to him it was his own style. And finally, on that fateful day... Rock decided to leave the "islands" and become a pirate captain to explore the land. At the age of 13, he said goodbye to his best friends Leon and Loge, and then left on his way. Rock had begun his pirate life at the young age of 13. He made an impact on the pirate world, and has become a widely known pirate captain. His passion for romance has encaptured the admiration of many pirates, whom he leads. Relationships